


Blackjack

by Jemilyskum



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, After Hours, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blackjack, Card Games, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Imagination, LGBT, Lesbian, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, One of My Favorites, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual, Smut, bau, follow my tumblr, okay i think thats enough tags, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilyskum/pseuds/Jemilyskum
Summary: You and Emily play a more interesting version of Blackjack
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Blackjack

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “I’d like to see you try.” and “Take off your shirt.“

The rarity of nights off were something you and Emily treasured; hell, maybe even worshipped. Tonight was no different, you two decided to take advantage of this freedom and enjoy yourselves. When you had decided to take up the agent’s official girlfriend offer you knew both of your jobs (her’s especially) would leave you playing a game of cat and mouse. Sometimes you would pass eachother on the way out: Emily coming back from a case at 2 am ready to go to bed while you were being called out or scheduled for a graveyard shift. There was hardly a time where you two got to spend a full day together, but in the end you make it work…somehow. As if by witchcraft. You’d FaceTime, Skype, and text like a you were in a middle school relationship; it was to the point where the team would make fun of her. Every time her phone pinged, "Is that the wifey texting you?” Or “She got you on a leash huh Prentiss.” She didn’t really care about their incessant teasing, talking to you kept her spirits up, it was almost as if you were her second lifeline, another organ she couldn’t live with out. “I have to hurry up and marry this girl.” Emily often thought when you’d send her an UberEats order to her hotel room after a tough case. Nothing stood a chance against your love for each other, except your jobs’ unreasonable schedules. Time off meant more to you two then it did to most people. So when both of you had the night off you made sure to make the most of it. Tonight was a tad bit different though. Usually you’d get a bit frisky with the mrs or simply watch a movie together but tonight Emily had another idea.

"Strip Poker??" you exclaim

“Strip blackjack.” Emily corrected while sitting down to the table.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a fair game.”

“Because I’m a profiler? Come on, l’ll go easy on you.” She smirks while shuffling the cards.

“No,” you drag out the word and then take a seat across from her. “Because I’m the best at this game.” She tosses you a scuff “I can beat literally anyone at this game.” Your eyes meet eachother. “Even you, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss.”

She cleared her throat, suddenly finding it a bit dry. Then shifted a little in her seat. Calling her by her official title always turned her on and you knew that. She regained her composure almost as quick as she lost it, “I’d like to see you try.”

She lays the cards on the table and I’m the first to hit. Winning automatically with 21 and her 17. “Strip.” I say. She leans down to take off her socks. “Awe come on don’t I get to pick what you take off?” You pout.

“Nope.”

You win another two rounds and she’s taken off her slacks and dicky collar. “Remember when we first met and I had no idea your collars were fake.” You laugh a little at the memory.

“Yeah that was actually your first time hearing about dickys and of course you laughed your ass off about the name. Claiming that it couldn’t possibly be real.” She places down a card without you noticing. Too caught up in how good she looks.

“Huh?” You hear her say something but you weren’t paying attention.

“I said,” she leans forward a bit. “Take off your shirt.” Now she had your full attention. You look down and somehow she has 21 and you have 18. “Come on. Fair is fair.” God I wanna wipe that smirk off her pretty little face.

“I didn’t get to pick what you took off.” She only shrugs. “Fine.” You strip your shirt off in one quick swoop and meet the face of a blushing Emily. “What? You know I don’t like to wear bras in the house.” You flip over a card from the deck and then say, “Panties,” Emily looks up from her hand and sees your 20 “Off.” You command.

She smirks and obliges. Leaving her in just a dress shirt. “How about we call it quits for the night?” You were too preoccupied with watching her move to actually listen to her. She stacks the deck and walks over to you, she turns you to the side and straddles your lap. She takes your face in her hands and pulls you in for a very dominating kiss; her tongue exploring every inch of your mouth. She takes your right hand and places it over her ass, you automatically start to fondle.

You pull away from her mouth, still moving your hand. “You were letting me win, weren’t you?” You accuse. Emily takes one of her hands and reaches between the two of you. You take a sharp breath at the realization of where her hand is; feeling yourself grow impossibly wetter.

While keeping eye contact with you this entire time, she says, “So what if I was? Do you want me to stop?”

“No…” you breath out. Her hand continues it’s movements so you decide-

“Ahh no way.” She stops your hand from trying to unbutton her shirt.

“Why not?” You whine.

“I’m in charge.” You ignore her dominating stare and try again. She stills her hand again. “I will stop, and make you watch while I self serve. Now,” there she goes again, but her movements are a lot slower “I’m going to need you to be a good girl.” When you don’t reply she pinches your nipple. “Understood?”

“Mmhm.” You moan. “I’ll be good.”


End file.
